mi novia la sirena
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: tsuna y sus guardianes se van a la playa para vacacionar durante 6 meses llegan a su nueva casa de playa, escuchan rumores de que una sirena canta en una cueva cerca de la playa pero nadie va por miedo de ser un mal espíritu ¿que sera?


Mi novia la sirena, o quizás la gata , tal vez la vampiresa, o mejor la loba, o mejor bien la zorrita, o mejo aun un hada de las nieves, o ya se que es , es un súcubo .  
>Género : comedia, sobrenatural y romance<br>Pareja: hibari x haru, tsuna x kyoko, ryohei x hana, lambo x i-pin, mokuro x nagi, yamamoto x Anastasia y gokudera x Ester.

Prologo:  
>tsuna y sus guardianes se van a la playa para vacacionar durante 6 meses , van gokudera, yamamoto, ryohei, lambo, mokuro , si mokuro el salió de vince y tiene su cuerpo verdadero y hibari ,reborn lo convenció ,pero el problema es que ellos nunca conocieron a haru , nagi nunca tuvo el accidente , kyoko no es hermana de ryohei y nunca conocieron a i-pin ( a seme olvidaba lambo e i-pin son adolecentes ) después de que tsuna y los demás llegan a su nueva casa de playa, escuchan rumores de que una sirena canta en una cueva cerca de la playa pero nadie va por miedo de ser un mal espíritu, tsuna y los demás deciden averiguar que es y se encuentran con una pequeña sorpresa que empieza con sire y termina con nas . <p>

_**Cap. 1 : vamos a la playa**____**  
><strong>_

Dame tsuna tienes todo – pregunta reborn  
>Si reborn , tengo todo para las vacaciones – dijo el castaño<br>Pensamiento de tsuna " me pregunto como llegue a esto ,a si reborn quería que yo y mis guardianes fuéramos a vacacionar en familia , también invito a mokuro e hibari , me pregunto como convenció a hibari , de vio sobornarlo "  
>Decimo – dijo el peli plata<br>Hoy tsuna – dijo el beisbolista  
>Ho sawada hola al extremo-dijo el boxeador<br>Hola gokudera-kun , yamamoto-kun y ryohei-sempai – dijo el castaño  
>Herbívoro que tanto haces – dijo el pelinegro<br>Hi, hi, Hibari –san hola – dijo el castaño asustado  
>Ku,fu,fu,fu vongola como haz estado – dijo el ilusionista<br>Mokuro, hola , porque – dijo a la camisa estampada de piñas que vestía  
>Me gusta la camisa y si dicen algo los mato – dijo con un aura negra<br>Bien ya que todos están a qui vámonos – dijo reborn subiendo a el coche  
>Y todos subieron y dejaron su equipaje en la capota<br>Bien ates de todo nos quedaremos en la casa de playa que tiene nono, hay 8 habitaciones, una para cada uno con su propio baño , afuera de esta hay aguas termales , a y recuerden es para relajarse no para trabajar de acuerdo- dijo reborn en forma dominante  
>Si iiiiiiiii – dijeron todos<br>En otro lugar una castaña acompañada de una china, una peli azul y una peli dorado estaban dentro de un estanque , en una cueva .  
>Bien hoy es luna llena no se vallan tan lejos sino alguien las podría ver – dijo la castaña<br>Haru , hoy llegan nuestros nuevos vecinos verdad– dijo la peli dorada algo preocupada  
>Si lo se kyoko , pero espero que sean buenas personas- dijo esta – y que no llamemos la atención – dijo viendo a cierta persona<br>¡Que ¡ no he ello nada haru- dijo la china  
>Yo nunca dije nada – dijo esta desviando la mirada<br>Vamos no se enojen chicas – dijo la peli azul nerviosa  
>Nagi esto también va para ti no salgas sino podrían verte – dijo haru preocupada<br>Lo se - dijo esta triste  
>Suficiente charla y hay que disfrutar el tiempo que queda – dijo la pelinegra alegre metiéndose en el estanque<br>Si tienes razón – dijo kyoko imitándola  
>Esperen, yo también – dijo nagi siguiéndola<br>Yo me voy – dijo la castaña yéndose del lugar  
>Haru es muy aburrida – dijo la china<br>Acuérdate que haru siempre nos cuida y no quiere que nos pase nada malo – dijo kyoko  
>Si después de eso – dijo la china triste<br>Mejor vamos a nadar – dijo nagi y fueron a nadar  
>Con unos vecinos nuevos<br>Bien llegamos – dijo reborn saliendo del auto y todos salieron  
>Wau es grande – dijo tsuna sorprendido, era una casa de playa de dos pisos con una terraza amplia que unía todos los cuartos, con un jardín lleno de rosas , tulipanes y otras flores<br>Hola – dijo una chica de pelo negro en dos trenzas, ojos del mismo color, su piel blanca y vestida con un traje chino  
>Hola y tu eres – dijo tsuna<br>Soy su vecina, y mi nombre es i-pin , mucho gusto – dijo extendiéndole la mano y tsuna izo lo mismo  
>Mucho gusto soy tsuna , ellos son gokudera, yamamoto , hibari, ryohei, mokuro, lambo y reborn – dijo el castaño<br>Nihao – dijo saludando cortésmente  
>Eres de china – dijo reborn<br>Si lo soy , pero me mude aquí cuando tenia 10 años , vivo con mi hermanas y unas amigas – dijo feliz  
>Cuantas son – pregunto yamamoto<br>Somos ocho, pero creo que han salido y cuando llegue los vi bajar , y decidí saludarlos- dijo la china  
>i-pin vámonos sino hana se enojara – dijo una chica con pelo azul suelto , ojos morados y con un vestido blanco , caminando en su dirección<br>o nagi, ya llegaste, pensé que te quedarías mas – dijo sorprendida  
>si, vine con hana , y como no te vio en casa me mando a buscarte, dijo que tal vez estabas caminando por allí , y quiere que estés antes de anochecer – dijo nagi y se dio cuenta de la presencia de tsuna y los demás y se sonrojo – ellos son – dijo nerviosa<br>Ellos son los nuevos vecinos – dijo la china  
>Oh mucho gusto soy nagi – dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa que izo que todos se sonrojaran , menos hibari y mokuro se acerco a nagi<br>Mucho gusto soy roduko mokuro , cualquier cosa cara de ángel me lo pides – dijo con aires de conquistador

Si , lo haré – dijo muy sonrojada y nerviosa , y algo se esté yo en la cara de mokuro y cayó en el suelo  
>Que fue eso – dijo yamamoto<br>Solo lo puede a ser a una persona – dijo i-pin  
>Como te atreves a tratar de conquistar a nagi, idiota – dijo una chica de pelo plateado largo hasta la espalda, ojos de color morado claro y vestida de sacerdotisa y se acerco a ellos<br>Cálmate Ester, no lo izo con malas intenciones, verdad – dijo un poco nerviosa y tsuna capto  
>Si, mokuro siempre quiere ayudar a los demás verdad – dijo nervioso el castaño<br>Si es así, está bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos  
>Este, Ester ya viniste de tu servicio de sacerdotisa – dijo i-pin cambiando de tema<br>Si y pase trayendo a Anastasia – dijo la peli plata  
>Y donde esta – dijo pregunto la china<br>Estaba con migo ase un momento – dijo tratando de recordar  
>La perdiste – dijo preocupada<br>No, claro que no – dijo defendiéndose  
>Ester , i-pin y nagi- chan – dijo una chica con lentes , pelo negro hasta las caderas, ojos azules y vestía un uniforme de sirvienta y cargaba un libro<br>Viste que no la perdí – dijo defendiéndose  
>Acabas de salir de trabajar – dijo nagi<br>Si acabo de salir y Ester me trajo – dijo con una sonrisa infantil  
>O y ellos son – dijo señalando a tsuna con un mokuro con dolor de cabeza<br>Mokuro estas bien – dijo nagi acercándose a el preocupada  
>Si estoy bien no te preocupes – dijo con una media sonrisa<br>Me alegra – dijo aliviada  
>Ellos son los nuevos vecinos – dijo i-pin<br>O mucho gusto soy Anastasia trabajo en un café, y ella es Ester esta en un templo como sacerdotisa- dijo la chica moe ( moe en japonés significa chica de lentes )  
>Mucho gusto – dijo tsuna<br>Bien vámonos que casi atardece osino ya saben quien se enojara – dijo la sacerdotisa amenazando  
>Si lose, nos vemos adiós – dijo i-pin y todas se despidieron, por fin los vongolas desempacaron tranquilos y durmieron menos mokuro claro está por su ardor en la cara.<p> 


End file.
